Kapitan Siwobrody
|BfN = }} :Może chodziło ci o Captaina Deadbearda, kartę z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes? Kapitan Siwobrody to klasa zombie w Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 oraz Plants vs. Zombies: Bitwa o Neighborville, gdzie ma przypisaną rolę Obrony. Jest to klasa snajperska, co oznacza, że najlepiej spisuje się w walce na dalekie dystanse. Bronie postaci z tej klasy mogą również być używane na bliskim dystansie dzięki możliwości zmiany ich poprzez włączanie lub wyłączanie trybu celowania. Mają też dostęp do papugi-drona, którą mogą wykorzystać do bezpiecznego atakowania. Podstawowa broń Kapitana Siwobrodego jest bronią zadającą obrażenia wrogom bezpośrednio przed nim (w Garden Warfare 2 jako pojedyncze uderzenie, z kolei w Bitwie o Neighborville w postaci dużej ilości pocisków). Przy każdym strzale zużywa dwa pociski z magazynka. W trakcie przybliżania staje się ona typową bronią snajperską. W Garden Warfare 2 zużywa ona tylko jeden pocisk na strzał, z kolei w Bitwie o Neighborville jest to zależne od mocy wystrzału, ponieważ w tej grze broń ta wystrzeliwuje mocniejsze, lecz bardziej kosztowne jeśli chodzi o amunicję, pociski, im dłużej gracz czeka między wystrzałami. Warianty *Kapitan Działko *Kapitan Ogniobrody *Kapitan Rekinogryz *Kapitan Imprezowicz *Kapitan Skrzekacz Opis w Albumie z naklejkami Setki lat temu Kapitan Siwobrody został uwięziony w bryle lodu. Dryfował w wodach wielu mórz, aż w końcu dotarł do brzegów Zomburbii. Jest podirytowany i trochę zapleśniały, ale razem ze swą wierną papugą aż rwie się do walki z roślinami. Opis w grze Przytrzymaj i zwolnij przycisk przybliżania, aby przełączyć pomiędzy atakami krótkiego i dalekiego zasięgu! Opis w menu (Bitwa o Neighborville) Kapitan Siwobrody Rola: Obrona Kapitanowie Siwobrodzi to specjaliści w walce na duży dystans. Użyj umiejętności, by dostać się do wysoko położonych miejsc, lub posłuż się papugą Daga, by zaatakować z powietrza. Broń główna: Piracka śrutówka Krótkodystansowa broń wybuchowa strzelająca złomem. Dodatkowe: strzał z lunetą - przytrzymaj celowania, by przejść w tryb długodystansowy. Naładowane strzały zadają większe obrażenia. Papuga Daga (uzupełnić) Wygląd Kapitan Siwobrody nosi ubranie typowe dla piratów. Posiada on również hak zamiast ręki oraz drewnianą nogę. Nie nosi on opaski na oku, jednak ma na głowię piracki kapelusz z czaszką, na której widnieje wspomniana opaska. Jak sugeruje jego nazwa, nosi on siwą brodę. Zdolności Garden Warfare 2 = *Wybuchowa beczka - Wskocz do beczki i chroń się w niej przed atakami. Możesz też podpalić lont i sprawić wrogim roślinom wybuchową niespodziankę. *Papuga - Słyszał ktoś o piracie bez papugi? Wzbij się w przestworza dzięki papuziemu uderzeniu lub dziesiątkuj szeregi wroga pod sobą, zrzucając eksplodujące jajka. *Rodeo na armacie - Rodeo na armacie to świetna zabawa. Wsiądź na ogromne działo i strzelaj potężnymi kulami w cokolwiek zechcesz! *Błyszczący wybuch ze skrzyni - Ho, ho, ho. Beczka pełna błyszczących skarbów! Chroń się przed roślinami w wielkim stylu i obsyp je brokatem! *Papuga z przyszłości - Ten futurystyczny ptak jest wykonany z metalu, ale to go nie spowalnia... No, może trochę. Ale za to jest bardziej wytrzymały! |-|Bitwa o Neighborville = Kapitan Siwobrody *Wybuchowa beczka - Ukryj się w beczce prochu z krótkim lontem, który możesz podpalić przyciskiem ataku. *Papuga Daga - Aktywuj latającą papugę. *Kotwicomiot - Wybierz cel i wciśnij ataku, by się wystrzelić. Papuga Daga (uzupełnić) Strategie Garden Warfare 2 Grając jako Kapitan Siwobrody Ponieważ Kapitan Siwobrody jest najlepszy na dalekim dystansie, gracz powinien trzymać się z tyłu i strzelać w rośliny bronią snajperską. Warto również korzystać z papugi w celu zwiadów i wspomagania sojuszników ostrzeliwaniem wrogów gdy przeciwnicy są zajęci nimi. Należy jednak zachowywać ostrożność, ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do Kaktusów, nie posiada on dostępu do min czy blokad, które mogą wspomagać tyły. Tutaj śrutówka może jednak okazać się pomocna, gdyż wrogowie mogą próbować podejść blisko gracza i tym samym narażać się na możliwość otrzymania od niej obrażeń (należy jednak zachować ostrożność w wypadku Pożeraczy). Rodeo na armacie może łatwo rozbić siły zgrupowanych roślin, jednak gracz powinien aktywować je dyskretnie, ponieważ rośliny po zobaczeniu jego aktywacji prawdopodobnie skupią się na graczu. Wybuchowa beczka ma wiele zastosowań, takich jak możliwość poważnego zranienia grupy wrogów lub ucieczki od przeciwników ze względu na otrzymywanie zmniejszonych obrażeń. Grając przeciwko Kapitanowi Siwobrodemu Ponieważ Kapitan Siwobrody jest snajperem, atakowanie go na bliższych dystansach jest dobrą opcją. Należy jednak uważać na jego śrutówkę, która może sprawić kłopot podczas zbyt bliskiej potyczki. Używanie postaci snajperskiej może również być skuteczne, jeśli ten nie zauważy gracza. Granie Różą jest dobrą opcją do walki z tym zombie, ponieważ jej ukozowienie jest przydatne przeciwko wybuchowej beczce i rodeo na armacie. Bitwa o Neighborville (uzupełnić) Galeria 100px}} Ciekawostki *Klasa ta jest czasami określana jako "Pirat" w Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. **To samo dzieje się w wypadku klasy Supermózga, określanej jako "Superbohater". **Możliwe, że jest to spowodowane tym, że Kapitan Siwobrody i Supermózg to nie nazwy całych klas, a tylko podstawowych wariantów. Zobacz też *Captain Deadbeard en:Captain Deadbeard Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Kategoria:Klasy Obrony